1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a ceramic electric resistor which can be made by means of ceramizing at least one organo-silicon polymer and at least one filler, and to its use.
2. Background of the Related Art
From EP-A 0 412 428 A1, ceramics based on organo-silicon polymers having fillers of intermetallic substances, metals and metallic hydrides are known. However, applications in electric circuits in the form of resistors or conductors are not known.
While metallic heating conductors can be used up to 1300.degree. C., the maximum temperature of ceramic heating conductors is approx. 1800.degree. C. Ceramic heating conductors according to the prior art are only available with a very low or a very high specific resistance (e. g., MoSi.sub.2 2.times.10.sup.-2 ohm cm; SiC 5 ohm cm). Intermediate values can scarcely be set with conventional ceramic materials. The electrical resistance of a sintered ceramic can be varied only within narrow limits even by mixing ceramic powders having different specific resistances because the sintering capacity is impaired considerably by the addition of foreign substances.
It is an object of the present invention to create ceramic electric resistors or heating conductors for high-temperature applications.
In this context, it is a further object of the present invention to set the specific electrical resistance in a simple and easily reproducible manner.